Episode 006: Breakfast In Bed A Yandere Kohai Kidnapping Part Two
Cast *Senpai (The Original Protagonist) *Ayamada Hikari (Yandere Kohai) Summary Two weeks after the kidnapping, Hikari wakes up besides her Senpai. Since they woke up too late for breakfast she decides to cook some brunch. She decides today can be special day and plans on cooking an exotic British breakfast. Even though she's still isn't very good at things like cooking and cleaning; she'll get better to impress her Senpai. On the floor she spots the hammer she used last night. The hammer she used to make sure he never tries to run away again. He shouldn't try to get her so mad again. Maybe next time something might happen to his mother. Back on track, Hikari heads down to the kitchen. After a while, Hikari comes back and sets up the elaborate brunch. However Senpai refuses to eat anything. Hikari asks if he's still mad about what happened yesterday. She tries to apologize but when that doesn't work....Grabbing onto Senpai's fingers she threatens to break his fingers, one-by-one, until he begins to eat. Senpai's resolve crumbles as he brings the food to his mouth; even complimenting Hikari afterwards. Delighted, she asks if he would like to sleep together from now on. When Senpai refuses she's initially plays it off questioning if he found spending time together made him happy. After breaking into hysterical giggles, she tells him to stop testing her. Why can't he just love her? She then falls into a fit of gasping. Recovered, Hikari asks if he wants to watch a movie. Senpai agrees and begins to play along again. Character Notes Senpai Recent escape caused Hikari to go full "Misery" on his legs. Still trying to passively fight back but is unable to resist threats of "tough love". Hikari Cooking up a storm with what money? Trivia 100% based on Misery by Stephen King; parallels of botched escape and the hammer scene. Script sounds Good morning. We've slept in. That's alright. We don't have anywhere to go today, do we? Hey, I know you're not really sleeping. You can't lie to me. Your breathing too fast and your heart's beating too quickly too. Look, so's mine. Here give me your hand.. Can you feel that? My heart beats like that every time I'm around you. You think I'll be use to it by now but I'm still so happy that I'm your girlfriend. Waking up next to you is the best feeling in the whole world. I think it's too late now for breakfast. Its a shame. I love eating breakfast especially in bed; its so relaxing. You know Senpai, breakfast is important. Your body needs food in the morning so that you have enough strength to get through the rest of the day. sigh That's why its so bad that I slepted through breakfast. I have to make sure we both eat. Well, I am pretty hungry after last night.. Oh! i know. In between breakfast and lunch, you don't think there is anything, right? You don't eat then? Because its bad? Right? Well there can be food. It's called, listen to this, brunch! Its breakfast but its also lunch. So you can eat breakfast or lunch food and it's in between. So I officially declare this time for brunch! What do you want? I'll cook anything. I know I wasn't very good at cooking when we moved in together but I'm getting better right? Thanks! So come on, what do want to eat Senpai? Anything, anything you want at all. I'll cook it and we can eat it together. Maybe watch a movie. You know, maybe today can be a special day. Only a one-time thing. Maybe we can just stay in our pajamas all day and not get out once. Okay, for things like food and the bathroom we can get out of bed but we'll just lay here together and watch TV. Like a date but super lazy. That's what couples who lived together do right? I don't really know.. You know you're the first person I've ever loved. So, what do you say? Wanna? Huh... Yay! So, what do you want? Like I said we can eat whatever you want to. Senpai? Okay. Fine. I'll just cook everything. That'll do, wont it? Toast, bagels, eggs, bacon, sausages, mushrooms, hash browns; a full English kind of thing, Exotic, right? Oh, what about muffins? I'm good at baking Muffins, with chocolate chips. Last time I made them really well. I didn't burn them at all. Well, i burned three a little, but three out of ten isn't many, and I'll do even better this time. You know, I'm working really hard to make you proud, Senpai. I want to make sure you're happy living with me, really. I just want to impress you. I want to make sure you know that I love you and I'm trying to get better at things for your sake. I know that I'm not very smart. I'm not really very good at things like cooking and cleaning but I think i can get better. No! I will get better. I'm working hard so that one day I can make a good wife for you. I hope I'm not getting too ahead of myself. We have only been dating for two weeks, but, you know, I think things are going really well between us. As well as I could hope they could go. Maybe even better. Sorry for rambling. I'm still sort of sleepy. I'll make us some food now. O-oh.. That's.. I shouldn't leave dangerous things like that around. Silly me. I didn't tidy up.. Hey, don't look at me like that. Its just a hammer, you know. What happened last night was your fault. I wouldn't have to resort to such drastic measures if you haven't tried to run away. I told you: no leaving the house without my permission, no leaving my sight without my permission. I had to do something to make sure you couldn't try again until you learn to respect the boundaries in a relationship, and besides, you don't really need to walk anyway. But its okay now. I'm calm. You shouldn't make me mad again, Senpai. *uh hum* I don't want to have to think about what may happen if everything gets so loud again, you know. I'm might not just get angry.. I may have to.. I might have to make sure that you never get me mad again. I can risk hurting you too badly can I? What kind of girlfriend would I be then? A bad one. But Hey, I know where your family lives. You're closest to your mother, right? She seems like such a nice lady. I'd hate if i had to.. Oh.. I got really off track there.. Oopsy. Huh, where was I? Ooh! Brunch! Its time to cook! I trust I can leave you here and you'll be safe. I don't think you'll do anything silly, right Senpai? Right? Senpai? That's right. I'll be back soon. footsteps leaving __________ominous fade to black_____________ I'mm baaaack! Sorry I took so long. I got a little carried away and burned something so I had to redo them because I really wanted to be perfect. I think everything should be just right. *uh huh* Here we go! plate and silverware clinking Here you go Senpai. Here's your food. Look. Like I said, everything we have there fits the theme I promised. Eggs, sausage, bacon, hash browns, and some mushrooms to the side. I have the same on this plate, in the middle of some toast and some bagels. The muffins are in the kitchen but we can have them afterwards since I did cook a lot of food. Uh-I hope its okay. Lets dig in! clinking Ohh.. Oh.. It really is good. It's better than I thought. I'm really getting better at cooking don't you think, Senpai? Hey Senpai.. You haven't touched your food. You aren't talking either. Is this because of what happened yesterday? Are you mad at me? You.. you know.. I was just doing what I had to. If you ran away from me, what would I do? What kind of girlfriend would I be if I just abandoned you? Senpai.. could you at least look at me senpai? I'm sorry.. about your legs okay.. I'm sorry.. Hey.. y-you heard me. I apologized. So talk to me. Eat the food I made especially for you. It'll go cold and you can't have a muffin until you eat it all. Those were the rules. Senpai? Senpai are you listening to me? angry voice Answer me! smacking sound} That's your pinky finger I'm holding. Don't make me break it. Pick up your fork and eat. I'm going to count down from 10. If you're not eating your food by the time I say 0 I'm going to bend it backwards until It breaks and then I'll move on to the next finger 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 [silverware clings voice over Good. You made the right choice, Senpai. Well, hows it taste, my cooking? You like it? Awhhh! Really! You like it! I'll cook for you forever and ever then. Everyday for the rest of our lives and I'll keep getting better and better so you never ever get tired of my cooking. clinking So.. I thought it was really nice sleeping in the same bed as you Senpai. Do wanna do that again from now on? I'd really like to.. silverware noises Oh.. oh..uh okay.. thats.. um.. thats okay.. U-um.. I-I don't mind.. I-I mean.. I guess you just need.. space from me sometimes.. Do you.. I-is that.. is that true?.. Don't you like spending time with me?.. Don't I make you happy?.. Hmm.. I see.. huh.. I get it now.. I understand.. I guess you.. I guess you don't.. giggling becomes hysterical giggling and then just stops I don't think you understand. That you have no say in this whatsoever. Things will be so much easier for you if you just give up. Stop fighting me! You'll never win. ..So stop..TRYING..already! Don't test me again! Is it really that hard for you to just love me? Am I really that bad of a person? What's so wrong about wanting someone to love you? Just.. Just... Just... lot of emotional huffing-and-puffing like a whole minute's worth *giggle* So Senpai? Wanna watch a movie now? I knew you would... Category:Episodes __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__